


Death's Mistress

by CrazyJanaCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Immortality, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Master of Death Harry Potter, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: After Riddick has become Lord Marshal of the Necromonger Empire, he learns its many secrets. One of them is in the form of a fire-haired prisoner known only as ‘Death’s Concubine’.





	Death's Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one-shot that has been sitting idle in my laptop for far too long and I now decided to post.
> 
> Like all my one-shots, this isn't beta-read.

“I don’t think you want to go in there, Lord Marshal.”

Riddick frowned and looked at the large black door he stood in front of. Honestly, he wasn’t really planning on anything that day. He’d just been wandering around the ship, getting himself familiar with it, since it was now apparently all his. It had already been a little over a month since he’d killed the old Lord Marshal, but he still wasn’t used to his new position. After a whole life of being on the run, it was strange to sit still this long.

“Is that so?” he asked dully. “You’re only making me curious, Vaako.”

The man sighed and looked away for a moment. His frustration was radiating off him, only making Riddick more amused. Vaako had been on ‘babysitting duty’ since he’d become Lord Marshall, teaching Riddick all he had to know about his new title and position. Not that he particularly cared about being a good ruler or anything, but since he was there, he just made the best of it.

“I came to find you for another meeting, Lord Marshal,” Vaako told him.

Now it was Riddick’s turn to sigh in annoyance and he looked back at the mysterious door longingly. He wanted to find out what was behind it, but it seemed his babysitter was reluctant to let him explore…

“Another one?” he asked instead, not whining, but it was a close call. “Can’t you go without me?”

“No,” was the unamused reply.

.              .              .              .              .

It took another two weeks before Riddick remembered the mysterious door. However, instead of finding it on coincidence like the first time, or searching it out himself, he was brought to it by Dame Vaako herself. She’d called out to him and asked him to follow her, in that way of her, where she acknowledged he was above her, yet still found she was better than he.

“My husband told me you were interested in what lays behind this,” she said in a smooth, purring voice, her lips stretched in a tiny smile that could only be called _evil._

“I’m a little curious,” Riddick amended with a shrug, his silver eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The bronze-skinned woman’s smiled widened minutely and her dark eyes glittered with something that put Riddick on edge. He didn’t like that look one bit, but his curiosity was too great to walk away right then.

“As you should, Lord Marshal,” the woman spoke amused. “All belongs to you, so it is best you learn all there is to know.”

“Exactly,” Riddick agrees. “So, you going to tell me what’s behind the door?”

Dame Vaako’s smile took on a mischievous edge to it, though her eyes still glittered with devious glee that had nothing nice or playful about them.

“How about I just show you?” she suggested amused.

She turned away from Riddick and swung the large, heavy-looking door open as if it was nothing. She glanced back and gave a sort of teasing, yet superior smirk before she started walking into the dark grey hall that reminded Riddick too much of some dirty little prison in a small, uninteresting planet he’d been stuck in years ago. It made him feel incredibly uneasy.

“The hell is this?” he muttered more to himself than his guide.

The woman laughed amused and swayed her hips as she continued walking. There were no doors, nor where there any lights in the cramped passageway, not that Riddick had any difficulty seeing in the dark, unlike the woman leading him towards the single iron door at the other side of the hall. She had one hand pressed against the smooth metal wall while the other was held in front of her to ensure she wouldn’t bump into the opposite side.

“Not so confident when you’re blind as a bat, huh?” Riddick chuckled, making Dame Vaako startle and stumble.

Riddick grinned in amusement, but didn’t say anything else as Dame Vaako collected herself and continued walking as if nothing had happened. It was still fun to see her so out of her element.

As they reached the iron door at the other side, Dame Vaako grabbed the knob (after feeling around to find it, since she was too stuck up to ask for help and Riddick was too amused to offer any). It lit up and a holographic number pad appeared. Dame Vaako quickly typed in a code that went a little too fast for Riddick to follow. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing a horrid scene to the new Lord Marshal.

The room was nearly completely empty, aside from the back wall, where a person was chained heavily in an upright standing position. The woman, barely more than a girl. If Riddick had to take a guess at her age, he’d probably say late teens, or twenty at most. She was tiny compared to him, a thin, milky pale slip of a girl with bright, fiery red curls wild and free, waving as if it had a life of its own all besides the unmoving girl. She was dressed in black rags that appeared as if they hadn’t been cleaned or switched out in years.

Riddick scowled and turned towards the woman that had led him there. She was looking at the fire-haired girl with contempt in her dark eyes, only looking back at the accidental Lord Marshal when she felt his heavy, questioning gaze on her.

“She is Death’s Whore,” the woman explained with a nasty sneer. “Lord Marshal Zhylaw tried to interrogate her on her immortality, but no torture method or threat worked. Personally, I am convinced she seduced her way into immortality, as she is Death’s bedmate.”

Riddick scowled at that. Immortal? So the girl was likely older than twenty after all. Though the immortality wasn’t the strangest part of the Dame’s statement.

“Since when is Death an actual person?” he muttered.

“Us Necromongers are of the firm believe that Death is indeed an entity. Some of our past Lord Marshals have even met the being personally,” the woman replied imperiously.

Riddick decided not to argue a cult’s believes and instead focused on the red haired girl hanging limply in her tight restrains. She looked human enough, though so did he, and he was Furyan, and the Elementals appeared human as well, but had very long lives. To him, longevity was a much likelier story than being granted immortality by fucking a bodily representation of death.

“How long has she been here?” he asked curiously.

“Rumor has it, she was captured by Covu the Transcended, the first Lord Marshal.”

Riddick tensed at that, fighting very hard not to gape at either Dame Vaako or the so-called Whore of Death. He wasn’t very knowledgeable about the Necromonger history, but he knew it was at least a few centuries old. Though another thought came to Riddick that puzzled him.

“If she’s Death’s bedmate, why is she a prisoner of a cult devoted to non-life?” he asked.

“She’s immortal,” Dame Vaako spat in disgust. “Life was a mistake, Death is the true Natural State of all. This woman seduced the Lord of All into making her an abomination that we need to extinguish.”

“You want to kill her?” Riddick asked. “What’s been holding you guys back for the past hundred years?”

“ _She_ has!” the copper-skinned woman hissed furiously. “We’ve tried _everything_ to kill her, but nothing works! No one has fed her or gave her water in _years_ and she still draws breath!”

Riddick’s glowing silver eyes widened at that. No wonder this girl was so skinny. It also proved to him that she was indeed immortal and not just a being with a very long life. If she survived years without food and water, there was no other answer.

“But now, you’re here, Lord Marshal.”

Riddick tensed and fully faced Dame Vaako at those words, a deep scowl marring his face.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Death follows you wherever you go, Lord Riddick,” the woman purred, sauntering over with a seductive sway in her hips. “If anyone can end the tainted life of this _thing_ , it would be you.”

This made the Lord Marshal chuckle softly, then louder and louder until it grew into full-blown laughter. The woman took a step away from him again, looking confused and scandalized as he laughed at her.

“Get some guards in here to take those chains off,” he ordered her once he got his amusement back under control.

.              .              .              .              .

Another week went by where Riddick couldn’t stop thinking about the girl with fire on her head that had been suffering through torture that would kill any mortal man for over a century.  As he had commanded, the girl had been freed from her chains and moved to a chamber inside the Lord Marshal’s private wing.

Currently, he was just lounging around in his own rooms, being bored as all hell as he was more and more often these days. Being a cult leader really wasn’t his kind of scene, and he often wondered if he could just leave again, slip away in the night. Maybe he should leave a letter behind stating Vaako is to be his successor. Though he absolutely despises the man’s wife, Lord Vaako is the one of all those Necromongers he trusts the most, which honestly means very little in the end.

A knock on his door drew Riddick from his thoughts and he stood. After draping on a loose black robe over his naked shoulders, as he was only wearing pants at the moment, he walked over and opened the door, finding Lord Vaako standing at attention on the other side.

“Death’s Concubine is awake, my Lord,” he said before Ridding could ask what he was doing there.

Riddick nodded in acknowledge and walked passed the man towards the room where the immortal woman had been taken to as she healed. He was curious to find out more about her and wanted to speak to her as soon as possible.

“Lord Marshal Riddick!” Vaako called after him. “Are you sure you want to do this? She may be dangerous.”

“So am I,” Riddick replied uncaring as he grasped the door handle and opening it.

Before Vaako could say anything else, Riddick stepped inside the room and closed the door again. As he turned to look at the immortal creature laying in the bed, though, he was sure that his heart stopped beating for a short moment.

For someone who was known among the Necromongers as ‘the Concubine of Death’, her very existence seemed to radiate _Life_. He had already likened her hair to a burning fire, but it were her eyes that were a real inferno. They were the brightest, _liveliest_ green he had ever seen. They glowed with power far beyond what he thought should be possible even for Death’s Lover.

Her eyes, along with her bright flaming hair, her pale, milky white skin and aristocratic features, made her look like an otherworldly being. In fact, if Death truly was an entity like Dame Vaako had claimed, Riddick was sure that the woman before him was meant to be the physical embodiment of Life and Freedom.

“So, my hero is indeed the Furyan that was destined to kill the late Lord Marshal,” the woman spoke up in a soft, melodic voice.

She was smiling brightly, looking perfectly comfortable and relaxed lying in the thick pillows on her bed. Riddick guessed that knowing you couldn’t die would give anyone that kind of confidence, even when in a state where you were even too weak to lift your own limbs.

“I just don’t like the idea of people being imprisoned and tortured without good reason,” he replied, eyeing her warily.

The girl smiled brighter at that, her vibrant eyes shimmering with mischievousness that by all rights should have been extinguished decades ago if she had indeed spend as long in imprisonment as his subjects claimed she had.

“To these people, Life is a crime worth punishment, but I see you disagree,” she told him amused. “I can’t say that I would hold that against you. After all, life, if it is indeed a mistake, is the most beautiful accident, don’t you agree?”

“Sometimes accidents give the most amazing results,” Riddick answered, nodding at her.

The immortal girl laughed softly at that.

“So they do,” she murmured. “After all, if it hadn’t been for an accident, I would have never met my dearest friend and loyal servant.”

The casual statement had Riddick raising a brow in intrigue. As the immortal being before him mentioned a servant, her smile had become more fond and her eyes glittered with happiness, even though whoever this friendly servant was, they would have been dead for decades at the very least. She had been, after all, been imprisoned for a little over a hundred years.

“So Death’s Concubine’s got a servant of her own too?” he asked curiously.

Riddick didn’t really know what kind of reaction he expected from the girl, but it was certainly not this. The redhead threw her head back and started laughing loudly, the sound pleasant to the last Furyan’s ears like pattering rain against a wind-gong. Sparkly green orbs gazed at him in high amusement and she shook her head.

“A miscommunication,” she told him with a shrug. “I told them I was the Mistress of Death, but they took it to mean I was his Lover. I honestly never really bothered to correct them. The way they continued to call me ‘whore’ like they knew anything was too amusing to pass up.”

That was probably the most unexpected thing she could have told Riddick as the man gaped at her with an open mouth and wide eyes.

“You saying your servant is _Death_?” he whispered perplexed.

“He’s quite fond of you, you know?” she said, either ignoring or simply not noticing Riddick’s shock. “He’s been following you most of your life. It has been since my own birth that he’s taken such an interest in anyone.”

A chill went down Riddick’s spine at the comment, so easily and casually spilling from perfectly formed cupid’s bow pink lips. It was like his veins froze with dread and he couldn’t help but let his glowing silver eyes flit around the room, half expecting to find a dark-robed skeletal figure step out of the shadows, a scythe grasped within bony fingers.

“It’s a compliment,” the girl told him, smiling softly in comfort as if she read Riddick’s thoughts and worries. “He looks after us. Death protects those he favors. After all, if we die, we will no longer be there for him to watch either.”

.              .              .              .              .

Over the following five years, Death’s Mistress, Harry Potter as Riddick learned she was called, stayed with the Necromongers a free woman. She willingly stood by Riddick’s side, a constant companion and a wise advisor. The other Necromongers still despised and feared her, but she easily ignored their stares and vicious whispers, bearing it all with her chin held high and a bright smile on her beautiful lips.

Riddick learned a lot about her, how she had already been alive way back when humanity was still only native at the long since dead Earth. She had been born some three thousand years in the past, two hundred years before the colonization of the moon, seven hundred years before humanity’s birth planet had become completely unlivable. She had been part of a human sub-species, called wizards, the ancestors of the Elementals.

At the age of seventeen, she had won a bitter war against a powerful Dark Wizard and hailed as the Savior of Wizarding Kind. At the same time, she had earned the title of Mistress of Death after collecting three powerful objects that were not from this world, and ‘Mastering Death’. Ever since, she had been moving about. Traveling wherever her instincts led her and learning all she could. She had been able to stay out of the limelight for three thousand years, keeping mostly to herself, before meeting Covu in the Underverse. They met again, years later, when he had already build the Necromonger Cult, and had her captured.

Surprisingly, Harry wasn’t bitter for the century of torture and attempted murder on her person. She still laughed with confidence and her eyes were still filled with flaming life. Riddick simply couldn’t stop himself from falling for her.

Hard.

It was a strange sensation to him to feel this way. Most of his life, he had been wary of getting close to anyone. He’d grown up knowing the dangers of trusting another living being and had never allowed anyone to get too close. Not even Jack, or Kyra, as she called herself last, had been able to break through the walls he’d built around himself. But somehow, Harry had. And she only needed to smile at him to make them crumble.

And with those bright eyes, Harry saw his newfound affections, and she smiled even brighter for them. Still, Riddick stayed away from initiating anything romantic, fearing he’d taint that bright shining star the immortal girl seemed to hold in her chest with his own darkness.

“You’re a silly man, Lord Marshall Riddick,” Harry teased one day, as they sat in her chambers, alone.

The Furyan grimaced and glared at her. She knew he hated to be addressed like that, especially by her. To her, he was just Riddick, or Love. She had many pet names for him, most of which she only used when his subjects were around to hear her speak them. But ‘Love’ was only for his ears.

“And why do you say that?” the man asked, trying to sound annoyed, but unable to hide his own amusement and curiosity.

“Yes!” Harry laughed, looking at him with shining eyes. “You are a very free man, Love. Someone who only cares to follow his own rules and generally takes what he wants, right?”

Riddick scowled a little, but nodded, confused to where she was going with this.

“Then what are we still doing here?” Harry asked teasingly. “You despise these people and their cult, yet you still stay around to lead them.”

She paused for a moment, her full, pink lips quirking up in a mischievous grin.

“And I know you care a great deal more about me than you let on,” she added. “You also know that if you’d act on those feelings, I would gladly reciprocate. So why haven’t you yet?”

Riddick oddly felt like a kid being scolded, and he looked down to his feet in embarrassment.

“I’m not a good guy, Harry,” he muttered.

Harry tutted, and moved closer to the Lord Marshall, using a single finger under his chin to raise his head. Bright, flaming green met glowing silver and she smiled.

“After three-thousand years, I’ve learned that nothing is black and white,” Harry told him. “We’re all different shades of grey. I want to share my immortality with you, but you must agree to come with me. It will be an eternity on the run. Are you in shape enough to keep up?”

For a short moment, Riddick was stilled in shock, before he started laughing. Next to him, Harry grinned brightly, her eyes glittering like a million burning stars. Riddick turned to her and swooped down, the girl being so incredibly small next to his bulk, her waist as slim as his bicep as he wrapped it around her.

Their first kiss felt like a Kiss of Life to Riddick. It was like magic was poured into his mouth from hers and he lapped at it hungrily. Riddick bent down further to hike up Harry’s legs, making her wrap them around his hips, which she did with a giggle straight into the Furyan’s mouth. Their lips did not disconnect from their passionate coupling as Riddick started walking her through the room, until they reached Harry’s closet.

Harry pulled away and scowled in confusion. She had clearly expected to be led to her bed, but Riddick had other ideas and he gave her an impish smirk, his eyes crinkling in a way he had never known they could until he had met this wonderful fire haired immortal girl.

“Let’s pack up and get out of here, babe,” he told her.

The last the Necromongers heard of either of them was Harry’s joyous laughter ringing through the hallways. The next morning, both she and Riddick had disappeared, the latter only leaving a single letter to inform those left behind that Vaako would take his position as Lord Marshall and to wish them luck in finding the Underverse.

For the centuries following, rumors of a young female Elemental and a male Furyan travelling together, helping those in need, killing those who deserved it, popped up everywhere. Sometimes, they were joined by a stranger wearing a dark cloak. A servant of the duo, some said. Others believed him to be their mentor.

One thing was always true, wherever they came and whoever they met. They were always so completely and irrevocably in love with each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will readily admit that the end was pretty rushed. I was getting a little tired and I didn't really know what else to do with this to be honest. so, if anyone out there wants to make this into a full-blown story, please contact me or at the very least send me a link so I can read it!


End file.
